


Leap of Faith

by asofthesea



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Romance, The Bay Window (Girl Meets World)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: Maya has something she needs to tell Riley.





	Leap of Faith

“I can’t do this anymore, Riley.”

“Can’t do what, Maya?”

Riley looks at her best friend sitting next to her at the bay window. They were having one of their long talks. One of the ones where they just sat and talked, about anything. They had just been talking about their future when Maya had spoke up.

“There is something I need to tell you. I can’t keep this a secret any longer, it’s eating me up inside.”

The look on Maya’s face told Riley that this is serious. Whatever Maya is about to say is a big deal. Riley takes a deep breath and places her hand on top of her friend’s.

Riley says, “It’s okay Maya, you can tell me whatever it is.”

“You don’t even know what it is I’m going to say.”

“Then why don’t you tell me?”

Maya looks over at Riley with hesitation still on her face.

Riley doesn’t know how else to reassure her friend so she says, “Just tell me, you’ll feel better once you get this off your chest and out of your mind.”

“I don’t think I could ever get this out of my mind. It has been on my mind for a long time.”

“Then don’t you want someone to share the load with you?”

It has always been hard for Maya to share her inner thoughts and feelings. Riley is lucky to be one of the few people that Maya shares these things with, but still is difficult for her to share.

Riley moves her hand to rub up and down Maya’s arm, something she’s been doing since they were little. This gesture always calms Maya. Riley remains silent and gives Maya time to build up the courage to say what’s on her mind.

Maya’s voice sounds shaky as she asks, “Promise you won’t freak out?”

Riley has known Maya for a long time. She has promised Maya many things, and she has kept all of those promises. She trusts Maya. Without hesitation she says, “I promise.”

Maya takes a deep breath and says, “We have been best friends for forever it seems like. Riley, my life became so much better the day you entered it. You and your family have been so welcoming to me, you make me feel like I belong. You gave me someone to confide in when I had no one. You are the only person who has consistently been there for me.

“I know you and Lucas only broke up a few weeks ago, but I like you. I want to go on a date with you. I guess what I’m trying to do is ask you on a date. Do you want to go on a date with me?”

Maya looks up into Riley’s eyes and Riley doesn’t know how to respond. Does she want to go on a date with Maya? Riley would be lying if she said she never thought about it, she never thought Maya would feel the same way. 

“You promised you wouldn’t freak out.”

Riley says, “I’m not.” Not on the outside, anyways. She is totally freaking out on the inside. This still counts as keeping her promise, right?

“You don’t want to. It’s okay. I get it.”

Riley can hear the hurt in Maya’s voice. Maya moves to climb out the window, but Riley stops her.

She says, “Maya I really care about you.”

Maya sits back down and says, “We don’t have to do this. You don’t want to, that’s okay. You don’t have to try and spare my feelings.”

Riley shakes her head and says, “That’s not what I was gonna say.”

“So you don’t want to spare my feelings?” Maya asks, confusion evident in her tone.

Riley gathers herself before she says, “You are my best friend, Maya, and I don’t want to lose that. You are too special to me, I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t lose me, Riles.”

“How do you know that it’s gonna work out, huh? How do you know that we will work out? What if we don’t? What then? We will probably stop being friends and stop talking and I don’t think I can handle that,” Riley says, starting to breathe heavy with tears welling in her eyes.

Maya picks up Riley’s hand says, “I don’t know that it will work out, but I do know something. We have a strong bond, and it would take a big force to disrupt that. I don’t know that we will work out as a couple,” Maya says bluntly. She cups Riley’s face with her hands and wipes away her tears with her thumbs.

“What I do know is that I’m willing to try if you are. We could grow even closer than we are now. I used to think hope is for suckers, but not anymore. Do you have hope for us?”

“I don’t know what the future holds,” Riley says, “but what I do know is that I want to do this with you. So yes, I would love to go on a date with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
